


Thigh Five

by LevelSetPower



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi Jongho is Whipped, Choi Jongho-centric, Fluff, I'm really sorry I made this, Inception era, M/M, Yighs (Yeosang thighs), based on Inception choreo, this is literally so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevelSetPower/pseuds/LevelSetPower
Summary: Yeosang wasn’t aware of his schoolboy crush, at least as far as he knew. He was careful to hide his longing glances and only zoom in on Yeosang’s selfies when everyone else was asleep or he was alone at the gym. So now he had a conundrum. He obviously had to do the choreo, there was no debate there. But he didn’t want to get too excited about being able to touch, and for Yeosang to feel uncomfortable with his hands grabbing all over him.__A whole oneshot based on the intro dance moves to Inception.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	Thigh Five

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so ridiculous and I am sorry I did it but also.. Inception promotions are over and I'm sad we won't see that amazing move where Jongho touches Yeosang's thigh quite sensually for a while. I have been documenting each caress on my twitter so this is sort of a meme based on that meme.. I'm sorry
> 
> I am writing an ATEEZ ensemble Wine Tasting AU so keep your eyes out for that but it's in the early stages of fermentation right now (sorry again)
> 
> Thanks for reading, stay spicy!

Jongho was in deep shit.

The choreo for Inception, at least on first viewing, was not nothing they hadn’t done before. Besides Seonghwa’s abs reveal, which they all knew Hongjoong enjoyed far more than the man himself, Jongho wasn’t too concerned when he’d first seen it.

They’d begun practice from the chorus and moved to the verse parts later on. His foot was feeling mostly better, which was a huge relief. He had felt so useless sitting on a randomly-placed object for so many of their stages and was super keen to get back on his feet and dancing. When they finally came to learning the opening of the dance, that all changed.

“Right okay, Yeosang-ssi, you’ll lean back, and Jongho-ssi and Wooyoung-ssi will touch just here,” the teacher illustrated, dragging his palm from his waist down to just above his knee, “like this”, and run forward.”

Jongho gulped.

As if starting to dance again after the injury wasn’t enough! Now he had to make sure he didn’t creep on Yeosang while also not losing his balance. Wooyoung and Yeosang were super touchy anyway, they were best friends, but Jongho didn’t want to freak his hung out with touching him up while he already had a crush on him. Yeosang wasn’t aware of his schoolboy crush, at least as far as he knew. He was careful to hide his longing glances and only zoom in on Yeosang’s selfies when everyone else was asleep or he was alone at the gym. So now he had a conundrum. He obviously had to do the choreo, there was no debate there. But he didn’t want to get too excited about being able to touch, and for Yeosang to feel uncomfortable with his hands grabbing all over him.

Plus, Yeosang’s thighs were one of the things that gave Jongho the most… uh… _issues_ , so he didn’t want to pop a boner during practice and expose his crush. _Or worse.. at a music show._

So Jongho decided to just.. _hover_. Do that “manner” thing where he wouldn’t actually touch Yeosang, but it would look like it for the dance. He would be able to do it.

Once they’d learned the whole beginning, they ran it. Many times. After around 10 run-throughs, when Jongho was pretty satisfied he’d perfected the right height to hover over Yeosang’s waist, hips and thighs at, his hyung approached him during a break.

“Jongho-yah, is your leg hurting?” he asked with concern in his face.

“No, why hyung?” he asked.

“It’s just, you’re not doing some of the moves and I was wondering if you were having trouble with balance or something,” Yeosang asked.

 _Yeah, I’m having trouble with balance trying not to jump you and your fucking thighs…._ Jongho thought

“Wait, which moves, hyung?” he asked, playing dumb and hoping he could get away with it. “

"At the start. Let’s practice, okay?” Yeosang was always like this, so caring. Not loud about it, but quietly looking after Jongho and the hyungs all the time.

This was part of why Jongho was in this situation in the first place. Curse lovely Yeosang…

The man in question called Wooyoung over and they ran the opening a couple of times, just the three of them. Jongho had to grin and bear it, running his palm from Yeosang’s waist to his hip to his thigh, all the while hoping Yeosang didn’t feel weird about it. The older was just trying to help him do their fucking job, and he was making it weird as well as creating more work for him and Wooyoung. Yeosang smiled after they had run that stupid part a few more times.

“See, you’re getting it now! Great work Jongho-ya” he cooed. Jongho’s chest went on a whole waterslide ride, the ups, and downs and twirling around he always got when Yeosang looked at him with his smiling eyes.

 _Ugh!_ Jongho's brain helpfully provided. 

Over the next few days, the group continued to practice and Jongho continued to suffer. every time the song began he had a mental battle, whether to do the moves correctly and possibly make his hyung uncomfortable, or not do them and have Yeosang, the diligent worker he is, insist Jongho practice more with him. Jongho knew Yeosang was a consummate professional so didn’t show his potential objection to Jongho feeling him up, but the maknae couldn’t be sure and didn’t want to take a chance with his precious Yeosang’s feelings.

* * *

Mingi had noticed, for sure. He was usually very quick to pick up moves himself, so had more brain space free to check on the others. One night in their room he confronted Jongho as the younger was preparing for bed.

“Why do you keep missing the move, the one at the start?” he questioned, “is it your leg?” Jongho sighed deeply.

Mingi was hard to lie to. Something about his puffed-out cheeks and scarily tall stature meant Jongho couldn’t hold his nerve in front of the other.

“I just don’t want to make hyung uncomfortable, okay? Can you drop it?” Mingi’s eyes widened.

“Wait, Yeosangie? Like, the dude who you have seen naked multiple times?” This made some.. images.. flash in Jongho’s mind. Sometimes they had to change in the same room, or sometimes someone would walk in on someone in the shower. He had tried to cleanse those images from his mind to remember Yeosang in as non-creepy a way as possible. He already knew his crush was unprofessional. The least he could do was to be PG about it.

“Yes, it’s fine, okay hyung? Don’t worry about it” Mingi raised an eyebrow and went into the kitchen leaving Jongho with his thoughts. - Jongho’s pain continued for the next few days in much a similar fashion. Yeosang seemed to be getting annoyed with something during practice, and Jongho couldn’t help but wonder if he had made his hyung feel uncomfortable.

He had overheard Yeosang saying something to Seonghwa in the dorms one evening.

“Just talk to Jonggie about it, Yeosang-ah” Seonghwa had said. He heard Yeosang sigh and scurried off to his room before he was detected. Talk to him about what? That his love boner for him was making the dancing uncomfortable? That he should stop taking advantage of work to touch his hyung up? Jongho lay in wait for the day he’d be confronted about it. 

* * *

Hongjoong announced a roommate change and Jongho was excited to be rooming with Wooyoung so he could screech about Overwatch into the small hours.

That was until he realized Yeosang wouldn’t be switching with Wooyoung, he’d just be joining them.

Yikes.

It was going to be much harder to keep friendly or professional around Yeosang while sharing a room with him. He was notorious for looking adorable when he slept, and Jongho was of course worried about the skin exposure potential when sharing a room with someone. He didn’t think he would be able to survive this roommate assignment, Overwatch be damned.

On his first night in the new room, beds hastily maneuvered into their 3-man configuration, he felt incredibly strange. He was excited to spend more time with Wooyoung, and of course with his precious Yeosang. But he was incredibly nervous. One small slip up and Yeosang would probably never speak with him again. The thought made his throat close up and his pulse become hurried.

Yeosang was in the shower, so Jongho tried to be a normal human being and converse with Wooyoung. He could do it, he could focus on a conversation like a normal person while also being aware of the fact that Yeosang was in the shower. _Don't be weird. Jongho._

Soon, however, Wooyoung went to go find Seonghwa to complain about something, which was a fairly usual occurrence for the member.

He tried not to act weird when Yeosang got back, mumbling a hello as he heard the door open and the smell of freshly-washed and minty fresh Yeosang hit him. Ugh! Yeosang always smelt so good.

Jongho heard rustling as the older man changed, and tried to focus on the news article he was trying to read. It had been hot lately, too, so Yeosang had been wearing more shorts and flowy shirts, which proved difficult for Jongho to handle. 

“Jongho-yah” Yeosang said.

“Yeah, hyung?” he didn’t move his eyes from the phone.

“Look at me for a second” Yeosang sounded extremely serious, a rarity for the goofball. Jongho tore his eyes up and pretty much ascended at that moment.

Yeosang stood before him in a comfy sweater and a pair of lilac shorts. He was standing above Jongho’s bottom bunk and writing the water from his blonde hair with a towel. Jongho’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight. Yeosang’s thighs, the very thing he’d been trying to stop thinking about for the last two weeks, were fully exposed save for the tiny area covered by the shorts.

_Deep breaths Jongho. Don't think about how soft they are. Don't._

“Uh, yeah?’ he squeaked out, hoping Wooyoung would magically materialize in the next four seconds and save him from having to keep his composure any longer.

“Why are you being weird?” Yeosang chose as his opening line.

 _Well, weird was one way to put it,_ Jongho thought.

“‘M not being weird, hyung. Just tired” he managed to sound somewhat normal in his response.

“Not now, well, also now, but mostly in practice” he challenged, cocking his hip and staring the maknae down.

“I don’t mean to be, hyung. Sorry” Jongho said, desperately trying to wrap this whole thing up so he could go back to screaming internally.

“No, you do. You’ve been not dancing properly for ages. If your leg is hurting, don’t be thinking you can get away with not telling us. It affects you, but also the whole team” Yeosang lectures.

“Sorry, hyung” Jongho mumbles, staring at his pile of dirty socks on the floor, a pout clear on his face. 

Yeosang sighed and left the room to return a few minutes later after drying his hair.

* * *

Jongho’s thigh-related struggles continue for a number of days after the lecture incident.

He continues to dance around (quite literally) Yeosang during practice until it all comes to a head the night before the first music show recording. No one has spoken to him about the dancing thing in a while, but he can see the glances they share when they think he’s not looking or who he announces he’s leaving to go to the bathroom.

The rest of them have noticed, or Yeosang has told them, he isn’t sure. He made a promise with himself to be as professional as possible, which includes, unfortunately, doing _The Move_ during music shows, as he is contractually obligated to do.

This means he’s a bit on edge the night before they first perform the song, fiddling with his bag for tomorrow’s long day while he prepares to go to bed. The door slams open and his head whips up, expecting Wooyoung to have broken something or have gotten himself stuck in a strange place again (the memorable one was when he somehow got into the washing machine). Expecting to have to get him out before he screamed the house down, Jongho glanced to the doorway.

Yeosang stood in a wide stance, in another pair of illegally short shorts, this time in pastel blue, and a flowy shirt, and he had a suspicious look on his face. Jongho allowed himself five seconds to gape before he tried to extract himself back to packing, but Yeosang was too quick. He strode our and unceremoniously placed himself in Jongho’s lap, shoving his (expensive, mind you) bag to the side and fixing Jongho with a determined gaze.

Jongho froze completely, making fists as he resisted the urge to grab and hold. Yeosang’s legs squeezed his body and he grabbed Jongho’s chin and drew the maknae's head up from where he had tried to hide by looking down.

“I finally worked it out. You’re being weird abut that opening move, right?” Yeosang asked, “that’s what this whole bullshit is about?”

Jongho gulped. He thought he’d been subtle.

“I’m really sorry hyung. I’ll be more professional from now on” he mumbled in shame. _Why was Yeosang sitting on him if he knew Jongho was a weirdo? A pervy weirdo?_

“Touch my thighs, Jongho” Yeosang ordered suddenly. Jongho’s head snapped up to look at the other man, but Yeosang wasn’t laughing. _He must be trying to test Jongho’s level of creepiness by making him experience the forbidden thigh._

“W-what?” Jongho stuttered, trying to keep his hands still and his muscles tensed.

“Look, hyung isn’t stupid,” Yeosang began, shifting in Jongho’s lap as if he actually wanted to make Jongho's mental hardships even worse, “I know you’ve been messing it up the whole time.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve tried to be profession-“

“Stop” Jongho felt his hands being maneuvered until they rested on Yeosang’s thighs just below the end of his shorts. Yeosang was truly the second-strongest member, and he capitalized on Jongho's sheer shock to easily move his hands to grip his own thighs.

Jongho’s eyes bulged as he tried to look up at the ceiling and not at the man on his lap. Yeosang’s legs squeezed his waist and he tensed his arms in response, accidentally grabbing Yeosang’s thighs in the process. Yeosang let out a moan and quickly muffled it with his hand.

Jongho’s eyes bulged out even more if that was possible. Jongho knew the hyungs scolded him when he swore, but _what the fuck was going on?_

“I finally worked it out. You’ve been weird about that intro because you want to touch me, right Jjongie?” he asked with mirth in his voice. Jongho gulped. "More than just in Inception? At first, I thought it was because of your leg. But then I realized.. Woo grabs my hip, which is surely better leverage if you need help with balance. So then I was like “okay, why is he being so weird?”, and I asked around, but no one knew. I asked Mingi to speculate and turns out he was bang on, roommate intuition I guess” Yeosang giggled.

_Mingi-hyung.. betraying him without him even trying to. Snake._

“Then I thought, oh okay, he’s into it. Great. So am I. But you didn’t fucking try anything? I was going crazy Jongho-yah. Started doubting Mingi's intuition.”

“So-so are you?” Jongho questioned, hands still gripping Yeosang’s thighs, too scared to move, "into it?"

“Dude, I have the biggest emotional boner for you ever. And also the biggest _boner_ boner for you ever” he answered.

A beat of silence where Jongho felt his soul ascend.

“Oh…” he muttered.

“Yes, so anyway, I was like how can I get him to snap out of it? I tried nagging you and going a bit full-on at practice but you were too focussed and dumb to notice. So I arranged a room switch with Hongjoong-hyung and devised a devilish plan” Yeosang grinned.

Jongho just continued to gape.

As the silence dragged on, Yeosang’s smile faltered a little. He glanced towards the doorway and blinked a couple of times. 

“D-did it work?” the older man asked.

Seeing the doubt and insecurity in Yeosang’s eyes finally snapped Jongho out of it. _He had been hurting Yeosang with his obliviousness this entire time? Unconscionable_.

He shifted his grip on Yeosang’s thighs and the older man’s head had its own turn to snap up in surprise.

“Work? You put me through hell, Yeosangie-hyung. Was to difficult to resist these in those pretty shorts you keep wearing” he said with a laugh, punctuating the sentence with another thigh squeeze, this one moving a little higher up.

Yeosang leaned in to kiss him then, he kissed back with equal fervor. Yeosang broke off to breathe and giggled in his rich voice, and Jongho felt himself fall all over again. Jongho slid his hands underneath the small shorts and Yeosang's lips were suddenly back on his own with matched enthusiasm. 

Wooyoung returned to the room half an hour later, he found them snuggled together, naked. He made sure to loudly inform the other members that they relieved the ….tension that had been the cause of so much angst in the dorm over the past few weeks.

* * *

The Move didn’t prove problematic again, Jongho took his time to run his hand along Yeosang’s waist down to his inner thigh, loving the feel of their strength and power under his fingers. Yeosang always insisted he leave some bruises there, so the caresses would ghost over them and remind him of their after-hours activities.

When they performed at the showcase and Yeosang had those mesh pants and shorts on, rest assured Jongho relieved some additional …tension after filming was over,

**Author's Note:**

> Stay spicy my friends!


End file.
